


Secret Santa

by swtalmnd



Series: Sherlock Holidays [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Christmas, Copic Markers, Gen, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas morning at 221B Baker Street, and John’s a bit mystified by the extra gifts that have appeared under the tree overnight from “Santa.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [He Knows if You’ve Been Bad or Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360897) by [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd)




End file.
